


Upside to Begging

by Sunshinii



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, I Don't Even Know, I can't write tags, Loki getting things stolen from him, Reader doing things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinii/pseuds/Sunshinii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want something of his, he doesn't want to give it to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and posted it to Fanfiction, but I thought that I should put this on AO3 because it made me smile :3

Arguing with Loki wasn't one of your best ideas, but you were stubborn and so was he...

"Please?" you asked as you stood on your tippy toes to look him in the eyes. It wasn't your fault that he was so damn tall!

"No," was Loki's curt reply, walking away from you, the 'weak' mortal. Puffing out your cheeks, you grasped the back of his flowing cloak.

"Please with a kiss on the cheek?" Turning around, a serious look on his face and using one breath, he said...

"No." You pouted and pondered if there were any other things that you could use as leverage.

"Please with a kiss on the cheek and dark chocolate?"

"No." Loki began to walk, no strut, away from you once more. You followed...

"Please with a kiss on the cheek, dark chocolate and a jeweled crown?"

"No." His patience for you was wearing thin.

"Please with a kiss on the cheek, dark chocolate, a jeweled crown and a pretty picture?"

"No!"

"Please with a kiss on the cheek, dark chocolate, a jeweled crown, a pretty picture AND Thor on his knees?" At this he paused. To see Thor bowing down to him and knowing that he was more powerful than Thor with his stupid hammer WAS appealing,  
but Loki couldn't see how you could help. Maybe you had something up your metaphorical sleeve (You are wearing a tank top at the moment).

"Fine..." Against his better judgement, Loki handed you his staff. Time for you to activate part 'B' of your plans.

Placing your lips next to his cheek, you whispered, "You're not getting it back Loki. And I'm not doing the things I promised."  
You kissed his cheek and took off as fast as your mortal legs would allow you. Loki seriously needed to be more careful around you...


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, hope you enjoy this one :3

Loki still didn't have his staff back. Even though, after the shock of you running off with it, he gave chase and caught you. By then, you had hidden it. And now you were handcuffed to a chair, in the middle of an unfurnished room, being watched by one of his brain-washed lackeys. As a former computer hacker, you recognized the man. His name was Clint Barton, A.K.A Hawkeye. Hawkeye is a member of S.H.I.E.L.D, a top secret military organization and he is normally paired up with the Black Widow, A.K.A Natalia Romanova. That was all you learned before you were booted off the network. Now you were getting distracted by old memories of messing up computer networks. You had a mission to complete, a mission to get out of these accursed handcuffs. With Hawkeye watching you, it was impossible, but if you could convince him to get you food, you had a chance.

"Lackey!" Hawkeye turned towards you, "Get me food!" Okay, you weren't the most polite person in the world, but this was an important mission! One blink, two blink, three... He left without a word. Success! Time for part two of your 'devious' plan. 

When Loki came back, he found an empty chair and one of his lackeys looking around blankly with a plate of food in his hand.

"Where is she?" Loki hissed out the question like it was burning his throat.

"I don't know," the lackey responded, void of any emotion. Loki was angry... No... He was pissed. One little girl had slipped through the fingers of a brain-washed spy. 'This is why I should have left her to the drunks,' he thought as he set off to find you. Of course, it didn't take long before he found you running around the halls of his hide out, trying find where the exit was. Curse your sense of direction.

"(yourname)," You froze in place. By the sound of his voice, this was not going to end well...

C3>

"Okay, okay!" You screamed as you watched him mercilessly whack your laptop with a hammer. Loki smirked as you ran off to get his staff. 'This is too easy,' he thought smugly.  


He wasn't thinking that the next week as you nailed him with chocolate pudding...


End file.
